Muñeca
by Amy Tsubasa
Summary: "Ellos era unos demonios con apariencia de ángel, perversidad en una ilusoria inocencia"


_"Ellos era unos demonios con apariencia de ángel, perversidad en una ilusoria inocencia" _

Los hermanos Kagamine nunca fueron normales es más no podían estar más apartados de este concepto, no solo por sus delicadas y angelicales facciones que los hacían sobresaltar del resto, si no por su anormal comportamiento.

Eran gemelos. Siempre se dice que los gemelos tienen una relación especial, algo que los une sin importa que tan lejos estén, pero ese algo era diferente con ellos; nunca hablaban con alguien que no fuera el otro, ni tenían ningún contacto fuera de ellos , solo veían a los demás para lanzar miradas de fastidio o de aburrimiento , incluso los profesores que al principio los invitaron a ser más sociables fueron alejados, para finalmente resignarse a que los gemelos no hablarían con nadie a excepción del otro y eso pareció importarles poco, después que ellos tuvieron la mejor calificación en el examen estatal. Pero había algo podrido, algo que perverso que escondían en aquella sonrisa inocente.

-Len no puedo esperar a llegar a casa para jugar con mi linda Miku, a veces me siento celosa de ella, ¡Es tan linda! –dijo formando un adorable puchero.

-Esa muñeca nunca se comparara contigo Rin, tu eres realmente hermosa.

-Solo dices eso porque soy igual a ti-respondió acompañando sus palabras con una melodiosa risa.

-Eso tiene algo de verdad, pero se necesita ser ciego para no ver lo bella que eres, tu cabello oro tan suave como la seda – beso con suma ternura un mechón de este, y acaricio lentamente sus parpados - tus ojos como el mismo cielo que invitan a inundarte en ellos –bajo sus dedos acariciando sus mejillas, hasta llegar a su boca – Tus tiernos y húmedos labios que incitan a pecar. Nunca podrás comprender lo seductiva que eres.

-Len siempre dices cosas así, me avergüenzas –Dijo soltando otra suave carcajada.

-Es la verdad. A veces me dan ganas de no dejarte salir de nuestra habitación, para que los demás no te vean, para que no observen a mi preciosa hermana.

-Yo sería sumamente feliz, estando todo el día con mis queridas muñecas y contigo mi adorado hermano. Pero sabes que Padre no lo permitiría.

El chofer se estacionó frente a una mansión imponente, bajo rápidamente para abrir la puerta al joven rubio, no ayudo a bajar a la señorita porque era bien sabido para todos los sirvientes que él único con el privilegio de hacerlo, de tocar a la querida hija de los Kagamine era su hermano gemelo varón ofreció su mano a la joven para ayudarla a bajar de la limosina, un espectáculo hermoso, era como ver a una dulce princesa en compañía de un caballeroso príncipe.

Caminaron con elegantes pasos hacia la entrada de la mansión Kagamine, al llegar a la entrada Rin corrió con una enorme sonrisa hacia su habitación. Sus ojos brillaban con gran júbilo, como brillan los ojos de un niño al abrir sus regalos de navidad.

-Joven Kagamine se le ofrece algo-preguntó una sirvienta de cabellos largos y rosados.

Él solo le dirigió una mirada y de inmediato comprendió sus órdenes.

-Le diré a todos los sirvientes que no se atrevan a interrumpirlos.

Todos los sirvientes ya se habían acostumbrado a ese comportamiento de los pequeños amos, cuando eran pequeños ellos solían platicar con todos los sirvientes, tener amigos en abundancia, todos los sirvientes habían sufrido alguna broma de los chiquillos, pero todo cambio cuando "eso" paso. Después de "eso" ellos no volvieron ser los mismo, "eso" provoco que se volvieran huraños, solitarios, siniestros y trastornados. Ella amaba tanto a esos niños, los amaba tanto como para cumplir cualquiera de sus caprichos por más perturbadores que estos fueran. Todos los sirvientes harían lo que fuera por ellos.

Rin camino lentamente hasta donde su favorita muñeca reposaba, ¡tan linda! , estaba esperándola para tomar el té con el lindo vestido blanco que Luka le había puesto en la mañana.

-Miku, te extrañe tanto-sonrió la rubia hacia su muñeca y tomo asiento frente a ella- cuando termines tu té, te cepillare el cabello y después dormiremos. ¡Mira acaba de llegar Len!

-Rin, debes tener cuidado de no romper tu muñeca otra vez, nos toma demasiado tiempo encontrar una que te guste.

-Pero es que mi anterior muñeca ya me había aburrido, pero te aseguro que no sucederá lo mismo con esta, porque es mi favorita -infló las mejillas en un adorable gesto.

-solo trata de cuidarla mejor, ¿vale?

-Len , pero no puedo hacer nada , cuando me han aburrido no puedo evitar romperlas , de todos modos no es como si duraran mucho.

-ese es tu problema te aburres demasiado pronto de todo.

-¡No es cierto!, yo nunca me aburriría de Len, de la sonrisa de Len, de la voz de Len , de la mirada de Len y de las caricias de Len.

Ambos se miraron tiernamente, Len deposito un casto beso en su frente, que después siguió a otros tantos en otras partes, sonrieron cómplices. Antes de caer en mullido colchón con Rin en brazos, Len dirigió una mirada a la muñeca que los observaba aparentemente inerte, podía ver el horror en sus ojos, el terror y repugnancia, soltó una sonrisa malévola. Aún recordaba el primer día que la vieron, era una chica nueva en el colegio al que los gemelos asistían. Rin acaba de perder su muñeca y añoraba otra. Ella era perfecta, solo tuvieron que usar un poco de su encanto para llevarla hacia la fatídica trampa. Para llevarla a casa, donde Gakupo el mayordomo ato, Gumi inyecto y Luka arreglo, todos esos planes para darle a Rin la linda muñeca que merecía.

Aunque él cumplía todos los caprichos de su amada hermana con devoción, no podía evitar odiar a cada muñeca que adquiría. Y en especial a esta, que se parecía más a "ella" que las anteriores. Era como ver de nuevo a "ella", ver a su madre. A la madre que Rin añoraba. A la madre que ambos gemelos habían asesinado.

A pesar de que Rin prometió cuidarla, sabía que pronto ella acabaría como las demás. Moriría enloquecida, moriría de dolor y soledad. Y él estaría feliz cuando eso sucediera, porque no les gustaba compartir el cariño de su hermana con los demás aunque se tratara de una simple muñeca. Él se encargaría de consolar a Rin hasta que volvieran a encontrar otra muñeca, al fin acabo esa era su parte favorita de adquirir muñecas para ella.

* * *

Un pequeño one-shot que espero disfruten. Este proyecto me venia rondando en la cabeza desde hace mucho, no me odien por darle a Len una mente tan perturbada.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
